The Hybrids
by Amazon The Rainwing
Summary: Four hybrids, Moonfish, Mako, Sandshark, and Blizzard, set out to end a war and find their families.
1. Chapter 1

The Hybrid Prophecy

When the war has lasted 30 years  
The hybrids will be found  
When the ground is soaked in blood and fears  
The hybrids will be found

Find the seawing egg of blue and red  
Find the sandwing egg in the river bed  
Find the icewing egg of light and night  
Find the nightwing egg of water and might

Of the three skywing sisters  
Of fire,spark,and embers  
One will be the next queen of the Skywing tribe  
The others will die in the talons of the lost scribe

"Oww!"Blizzard complained when Mako bit him. One of their guardians, a green seawing names Shark yelled"Fight like you mean it!" as they were fight training like they did every morning and night in their cave on one of the islands in the bay of one thousand scales. "Ok, ok you two are done,"said their nicer guardian, a female Mudwing named Ibis. "Yes!" Blizzard screamed. He was always happy to stop fighting whether it was training or someone not getting along with another dragon. "Moonfish, Sandshark, your turn." Ibis said. Moonfish groaned, "Why?" "Yea, why?" Sandshark said. Ibis said, "Fine you don't have to fight, but tomorrow morning you are definitely not going to give any more excuses. Goodnight." She turned around and left the training cave and went into the guardian's cave.  
On their way back to the sleeping cave that they shared, Moonfish said, "Good thing we got out of that." The others nodded in agreement. Mako said, "Speaking of getting out, do you guys ever think about leaving the cave?" The others nodded in unison. "How can we get out?" Blizzard asked. "THE RIVER!" Sandshark yelled. "Only you three can go out the river, I don't have gills." Blizzard said, sounding disappointed. As they entered their sleeping cave he looked at the rushing river and said, "No way are any of you going through that, you will kill yourselves." "We have gills, we will survive." Mako said.  
After a few minutes of arguing Blizzard agreed to let them risk the river. "Fine, but not now, tomorrow morning before the guardians wake up." The rest reluctantly agreed. "Wait, how do I get out?" Blizzard asked. Sandshark said, "There is a door in the guardian's cave that they keep blocked with a rock that I have rolled before when everyone was sleeping." "YOU FOUND A WAY TO GET OUT AND YOU NEVER TOLD US?!" Blizzard yelled. "Shush Blizzard. You don't want to wake the guardians," said Moonfish. Blizzard started grumbling something inaudible. "I never told you because I didn't want any of us to get caught," said Sandshark. "Speaking of guardians..." He trailed off as Shark came in and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! EVERYONE BACK TO SLEEP NOW!" Everyone obeyed immediately.  
In the morning when only Moonfish was up she woke the others and said, "We should leave now." The others sleepily agreed. Moonfish dove into the river first and she discovered that the river branched out into several smaller rivers underground. When she went to see what was ahead in the first one she nearly fell off a cliff! The second one was a dead end, but the third sloped up to the ground! She was about to turn around and tell this to the others but something above ground caught her eye. It saw a scavenger! She had only read about them before. The scavenger saw her and ran off faster than she had thought possible.  
"Yes I saw a scavenger!" Moonfish said to Mako. "Ok, so the plan is Moonfish, Mako, and I will go out the river and you will get out through the door, ok Blizzard?" Said Sandshark. "Ok, Sandshark." Said Blizzard. Blizzard's tone indicated that he had heard the plan before.  
Blizzard watched the others dive into the river and as he watched the last bit of Sandshark's barbed tail disappear, he left their sleeping cave and went into the guardian's cave. As expected, they were all sleeping, so he had no trouble seeking past them to the stone door that separated them from the outside world. He rolled it out of the way with no problems and carefully closed it. He looked around for his friends but he didn't see any of them. He flew up to the top of a tall rock and wondered how they were doing in the river.  
Moonfish surfaced in a small cave that the river flowed into, climbed up onto a small ledge and waited for the others. She first saw Mako's head emerge from the underground lake, then a few moments later she saw Sandshark following. They both clambered onto the ledge that she was on and sat in silence, catching their breath. Mako jumped in after a minute and Moonfish was on her tail. The hole into which the river went was smaller than the one that they left, but it was still big enough to let the dragonets through.  
After a half-hour of swimming they came to another cavern, but this one was open to the sky! Mako jumped off the cliff and opened her huge skywing wings and soared around for a few minutes just flying around at top skywing speed.  
As Sandshark was watching Mako fly around he thought about Blizzard and he started scanning the ground for him. He saw a blue and white dragon sitting on a pillar of rock and thought 'Blizzard!' As he swooped down to meet his friend, Blizzard looked up at him and came up to meet him and they tried to hug in midair, which was harder than they thought it would be.  
Moonfish looked out at her friends flying around in the sun and she thought, I should join them. The next second she took a running jump off the cliff.  
As she was soaring around she saw that they were on a small island in the middle of nowhere. She pointed this out to her friends and Sandshark said, "Let's worry about that tomorrow, ok?" "Ok", Moonfish said. They found a hidden cave at the bottom of the mountain that they stayed in for the night.  
She woke up early in the morning and Moonfish started thinking about why the guardians hadn't started looking for them. After a while her thoughts moved to who her and her friend's parents were. She hoped that her parents were still alive and maybe looking for her. With that thought in her head she fell asleep.  
She dreamed about Sandshark and the rest of her friends in a dark underground cavern lined with barred caves that had deformed dragons locked in them, a dragon pushed her from behind into one of the cells, she hit the wall and she shifted into a deeper sleep without dreams.  
When she woke up she remembered her dream from last night and shivered. As she waited for the others to wake up she started to wonder about what her dream meant and if she had somehow dreamt the future. She hoped that her dream was not the future, if it was, well, she didn't want to think about it. Sandshark woke up and Moonfish told her about her dream. Sandshark said, "Wow, ok, that's strange." Mako had a similar response, but Blizzard said slowly, "I had the same dream." Moonfish stared at him for the next minute. "Really?" She asked. "Yea," said Blizzard. 'Wow that's creepy' Moonfish thought. "Let's hope it's not the future," said Sandshark. "Neither of us have the power of prophecy," said Blizzard, "We weren't born under the moons." "How do you know that we weren't?" Asked Sandshark. "Good point, Sandshark,"said Blizzard slowly. "Let's not talk about this now, ok?" Said Mako. The others agreed. "Let's go find some fish for breakfast," said Moonfish. Before anyone said anything she dove into the sea. In about five minutes she came back with four fish for them to share. "Wow thanks Moonfish," Sandshark said. Moonfish had already started eating so she acknowledged that with a nod of her dark blue head. When they had finished eating they started flying toward where they hoped the mainland was.  
After a few hours of flying they came across a small island and flew down to rest for a while. They found a small cave and thought that it would be a good place to rest, until a skywing came out. She looked at them and said, "Are you hybrids?" Mako responded, "What does it look like?" "You are." Said the skywing. "Are you the ones in the prophecy?" "Prophecy?" Asked Sandshark. "The Hybrid Prophecy." The 4 hybrids were still confused so the skywing told them the prophecy.

"When the war has lasted 30 years  
The hybrids will be found  
When the ground is soaked in blood and fears  
The hybrids will be found

Find the seawing egg of blue and red  
Find the sandwing egg in the river bed  
Find the icewing egg of light and night  
Find the nightwing egg of water and might

Of the three skywing sisters  
Of fire,spark,and embers  
One will be the next queen of the skywing tribe  
The others will die in the talons of the lost scribe"

"Ok" said Sandshark, "am I 'the sandwing egg in the river bed'?  
"I think so." Said the skywing.  
"Can we stay with you for the night?" Asked Moonfish.  
"Shure," the skywing groaned.  
"What's your name?" Asked Mako.  
"Mako, be nice" Blizzard hissed in her ear.  
"It's OK, um, the one that is part icewing, my name is Sparrow."  
Blizzard said, "My name is Blizzard."  
"OK, Blizzard," said Sparrow.  
It was beginning to become dark, so Sparrow led the hybrids to the cave where they could stay. It was a nice cave with a pile of leaves and flowers for a bed, it also had a shelf that had a candle on it which Sparrow lit.  
"Goodnight," Sparrow said.  
"Good night Sparrow," said Moonfish.


	2. Descriptions

Mako: Blue seawing body with red skywing wings, purple wing membranes, seafoam green horns and claws, violet eyes, light blue underbelly

Sandshark: Pale yellow body and head, seawing head with sandwing body, glow in the dark scales on his legs and head, light blue wing membranes, light yellow/orange underbelly, orange sandwing barb on his tail

Moonfish: Nightwing body with seawing tail and gills, seawing glow in the dark stripes on underbelly, legs, head and tail, dark blue with black horns and grey/blue underbelly, dark grey wing membranes with silver scales on the underside of her wings

Blizzard: Icewing body with nightwing wings, mostly white with blue horns and dark blue underbelly, dark blue/black on the underside of his wings


	3. Author note

Author note

Sorry about the bad formatting for my first chapter, I shared it from my phone and it got all messed up


End file.
